1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for capturing and organizing annotated content, and more specifically to systems and methods for capturing, annotating, organizing and sharing annotated content using a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of whiteboards is pervasive across a wide range of work domains. Whiteboards enable users to quickly externalize an idea or concept, to facilitate understanding among collaborators and peers, and can serve as a conversational artifact to ground subsequent discussion. Several studies of workplace practice have shown the value of these benefits.
A wide range of commercial and research tools have been developed to marry the affordances of digital tools and usability of whiteboards. Tools to clean images on whiteboards and other sketching surfaces are generally designed to digitally capture content on a whiteboard so that its content can be more effectively utilized outside of the traditional meeting room. Some tools focus on image enhancement, whereas others support perspective correction and optical character recognition (OCR)
Other applications allow users to annotate “cleaned images,” or those which have been binarized to change all non-content areas (shadows, glare, etc) to pure white. However, all of the known applications ultimately produce a standalone document that has been separated from the context of its creation. This makes the annotated documents difficult to organize. Furthermore, if they are shared with others, the content is difficult to understand.